I Want My Man
by JoMoFan-spot
Summary: E&C SLASH. Based on the SummerSlam events when Edge was suppose to be in Christian's corner. Light angst & fluff. Pairing; Christian/Edge. *REPOSTING*


Title: **I Want My Man**

_Pairing(s):_ Christian/Edge  
_Warning(s):_ language, adult theme, etc.  
_Disclaimer:_ None of the character used belong to me.  
_Summary:_ 'I didn't know my best friend would become a whiny crying moaning little bitch.' When Edge said that to Christian at SummerSlam, he finally got Christian's attention. Like he intended. More importantly, Christian comes to a realization.  
_A/N:_ *REPOSTING* E&C Slash fic based on SummerSlam events. We discussed how Adam always seem to dump Xtian whenever Xtian turns into a - in Rhi's words - Captain Crybaby. Our conclusion; Edge needs a real man. Lol. Intent was to write plain smut, but I got distracted w/ the explorations of some emotions.  
_S/N;_ Adam and Jay have been dating only for a year here. Since wining the World title, Jay has rarely been home. And the little reunions him and Adam did have, they failed to have any quality time since Jay was always too distracted and occupied - in Adam's thoughts - obsessed with his new main event professional status. Somethings are in Kayfabe reference here.

o~o

Jay slowly, painfully gathered his bruised body & started on his way back towards the locker room area after his hellacious battle with Randy Orton ended. A grimace appeared on his face as he wrapped his head around the night events.

A lot of emotions consumed his mind. Hurt. Confusion. Despair. But more than anything else, he felt furious. And that anger really overshadowed everything else for the time being.

Lossing his World title was painful enough, but what went down between him & Adam before his match just left him in a muddled state. To say what Adam said to him before match caught him off the guard wouldn't be an overstatement. He didn't expect such a diss from his very own boyfriend. Let alone, in front of such a huge crowd.

He went new shades of red as he remembered Adam's choice of words. He was allowed to call Jay a lot of things, but bitch wasn't in that list. Not by far. & to add an insult to the injury, Adam left him when he was supposed to be in Jay's corner cheering him up. He sure wasn't following a script. At least Jay knew that. What had gotten into Adam? Didn't he know the consequences?

Or maybe he did. Adam had expressed his frustration to Jay previous night when they returned from the SummerSlam party. He felt neglected & told Jay that he was acting like a self-indulgent jerk since all he could care about was his World title match & meetings with officials. & that he didn't appreciate Adam visiting at all. Jay, in response, only got angered by Adam's accusation. Here he was on the top of the world, trying whatever possible to hold onto that price he desired & worked for so long. And Adam choose this time to distract him with relationship issues.

He did appreciate Adam visiting. But being a World Champion meant the world to Jay. He had waited so long for this moment, & he got engrossed in his job festivities. But knowing how needy Adam could get, Jay did calm down soon after their little fight & offered Adam a little peace offering.

He pitched the idea of Adam being in his corner for his match at SummerSlam so Jay could show Adam how much he was still a part of his life. Adam had given him a look & quietly went to bed. Jay, being as occupied as he was with all the pressure regarding his up coming title defense, didn't take much notice & took Adam's silence as a yes.

They had arrived earlier. Adam hadn't talked to him much. Jay didn't mind. He wanted to fully concentrate on his match anyways. But now that everything was done & over with, he couldn't help but think back to the true nature of the words that slipped Adam's mouth. How much they reflected his actual feelings.

Jay shook his head as he reached his locker room. Whatever was going on with Adam, Jay was going to find out. And when everything was well & settled, Jay would make sure Adam remembered to not ever disrespect Jay again. He didn't care if he had to spank Adam's ass all night long, but Adam was NEVER calling him a bitch again.

Jay tightened his face & pushed the door open, only to find the locker room empty. Adam was gone.

o~o

Jay searched through the backstage crew. And after a little probing, he discovered that Adam had left the arena as soon as he got backstage. He took a quick shower and tried to call Adam on his cell, only to find the number busy. He then called the hotel where they were booked for the night to find out if Adam was there. When they confirmed, Jay without wasting another minute left for the hotel.

o~o

Jay unlocked the door & entered their suite. He dropped his bags on the floor & pushed the bedroom door open.

He gave the room a once over & soon located Adam outside the little balcony attached to the bedroom. He was talking on the phone. & Jay didn't like the sound of it. At all.

"Adam!" He called out, not too gently. There was a rough edge to his voice. Clearing showing his displeasure & bad mood.

Adam jumped a little at the sudden intrusion & looked back at the source. His face no longer showcasing a smile as he ended his conversation on the phone with whoever the hell he was talking to.

He shut his phone up & went back inside the bedroom, ignoring Jay's presence on the way.

"Who the hell were you talking to?" Jay growled out.

"What's it to you?" Adam inquired calmly, not even looking at him. This only irritated Jay more.

"What's it to _ME?_ I am your fucking boyfriend, & the way you were talking to, whoever you were, I have a right to know."

"So NOW you remember your boyfriend rights."

That was enough for Jay. He was already angry at Adam, & now he was boiling with jealousy to add to it. He snarled & grabbed Adam's arm, giving it a slight jerk as he made Adam look into his eyes.

"What the hell is your problem? What is going on with you today? What was up with you in that ring?"

"What are you talking about? I was doing what I was told to do!" Adam shook Jay's hand off his arm & moved away.

"Don't give me that crap Adam! I know you no longer follow a script. Those words were yours!"

"Maybe they were. I finally am getting some attention from you rather than your lost precious world title!"

Jay moved forward & grabbed Adam again with his arm as he growled lowly, "Attention is an understatement. I think I need to remind you who the real bitch is here."

Adam visibly gulped at Jay's tone. As much as an angry Jay turned him on, a part of him still got intimated by it. But the fact was, he had Jay right where he wanted him. And it was what he needed right now.

Adam tried to sound defiant as he said in a low voice, "You can't really take a blow to your massive 'manly' ego can you, Jay? At least I put the moaning bitch in you to a little rest."

"I think you should be rather bothered about the beast you may have aroused in me, _Adam_._"_ Jay said in a dark voice as his lips twisted into a sly smirk. His eyes promising so much as they pierced through Adam's hazel orbs, which Jay didn't mistake for gleaming slightly.

Light amusement distracted his angered state for a second. Adam sure had his tendencies. The masochist in Adam loved to be roughly played. But more so, he couldn't simply take not being played. & maybe that's why he ran his mouth to such an extent so he could get a rise out of Jay. Jay - now that thought about in this perspective - maybe didn't mind it much. It sure deflected his feelings of dejection from earlier over lossing his push & the World title. He kind of welcomed the distraction.

"Don't you think your a little broken for that tonight?" Adam challenged him. Eyes shining with fervor.

"I trust you to cooperate. Because, I am sure you missed being bitchfied as much as I missed teaching you manners." Jay had pushed Adam against a wall, his hand was still gripping Adam's arm tightly. Other grabbed at Adam's hair to bring his face down so he could look into his eyes, "Will you?" He hissed out, giving a sharp yank to Adam's hair.

Adam glared at him, defiantly. His eyes showing hunger. Curiosity. Excitment. But he managed to let his mouth express contrary, "Fuck you, Jay."

Jay's lips twisted into a sneer, eyes getting even darker, "Your asking for it, you little tramp." His eyes moved lower and he saw Adam growing so fucking beautifully hard in the confine of his jeans.

God...He had forgotten how much fun him and Adam really had when they got into it. And in that moment he noticed how much he actually missed Adam. How much he actually got consumed with his work. And how much Adam's frustrations maybe were genuine knowing how lonely he felt since his retirement.

Adam loved to give himself over to Jay. And Jay hadn't exercised that control since the day he got that World title. Adam felt insecure already about their relationship since they were getting separated on the road. And Jay's behavior only solidified Adam's fears. Sure he fucked Adam last night. And the night before that. But Adam needed more than just a dick in his ass to be felt desired. Passion lacked their encounters now that Jay looked back at it.

He didn't know why he failed to notice this before. Maybe because this was really the first time in a while when Jay actually looked at Adam.

And suddenly Jay felt his heart over flowing with that passion for Adam he had put somewhere unknown. His eyes that previously shoned with dominance & hunger were now a pool of intense emotions. He released the grip on Adam's arm and hair at once, and attacked Adam's lips with his.

Adam stiffened at first but quickly melted against Jay's desire filled kiss. Soon he was kissing back aggressively. As passionately. As heatedly. Putting every hurt, every grievance, every disappointment in it. He whimpered, whined, moaned, groaned. He wanted Jay to know how much he was depriving. How much he was scared.

Jay noticed the desperation in Adam. He tried to break the kiss, but Adam clung to him. Refused to let him pull away. Jay took a tight hold of Adam's head and pulled him back to look him in the face. And his eyes softened to new extent.

Adam's eyes were wet. His face reflected need. A desperate need.

"What do you want, Angel?" Jay asked in a whisper, his voice this time laced with sincerity & love. Not dominance & anger.

The endearment surprised Adam and he realized that his lover was finally coming through. Giving Adam a chance to let it out. To voice his fears and needs.

Adam took a deep breath, he searched for his words, but he ended up wrapping everything up in two simple phrases, "I want my man. I want my Jay."

Jay's heart melted. Everything...Whatever happened earlier...It started to fall into places. He had always been able to separate Jay from Christian. But since he got that title, he got so obsessed that Christian took over every aspect of his life. And Adam suffered for it. What he said earlier was to get Jay's attention...But for the very right reasons.

Jay searched for something to say. Something to comfort Adam. Or defend himself. But when he failed, he silently pulled Adam into a comforting embrace. His lips placing a soft kiss to Adam's head.

Adam clung to him tightly. Putting his head on Jay's shoulder as he let himself be held. He missed this connection. Where they didn't need to utter words to let each other know how they felt. And since he retired, this was the first time he felt any kind of connection between them.

"You weren't kidding when you called me a self-indulgent jerk."

"No. And you got angry." Adam said, chuckling slightly. But there was a hint of pout on his lips. And that made Jay realize his baby was willing to work it out.

Jay kissed Adam's forehead again and searched his soul for some kind of explanation.

"I...I dunno what to say, Adam. I just...I worked so hard for it...Throughout my career...this is all I desired. And when I finally had it, I didn't know how to handle it. I got overwhelmed I guess."

Adam felt his heart tightening. He had been so wrapped up in being hurt and feeling abandoned, he didn't try to look at things from Jay's perspective at all. Maybe if he had talked with Jay, things wouldn't have gone messy. But he felt like they were drifting apart. Out of love now that they were not together all the time. He felt insecure. And that was a feeling he had fought throughout his life with. But it still took over him and he couldn't do anything about it.

"I am sorry, Baby." That was all Adam could say in return. His eyes looking into Jay's to show how genuine he was.

Jay gave him an understanding smile and patted his back. Adam nuzzled his face into Jay's neck in response.

They stayed like that for a few more moments before Jay pulled back and moved over to the bed. He took a seat at the end and let a suggestive smirk appear on his face as his eyes roamed Adam's body, from head to toe.

"So..." He raised his eyebrows as he looked at Adam, pointedly. Adam read the question in Jay's eyes and giggled.

"I still want my bitchfication." He said naughtily.

Jay shook his head, a grin plastered on his face as he patted his lap.

Adam giggled like a little school girl before jumping into Jay's lap and showering him with kisses all over his face.

Jay laughed and grabbed Adam's waist to pull him back and stilling him.

"You...are such a wanton little slut." He said teasingly and Adam responded with a wiggle of his ass into Jay's groin.

Jay groaned deeply. His eyes matched Adam and they both grinned.

As Adam was about to lean into kissing his lover again Jay stopped him.

Adam looked at him questioningly as Jay held his hand up. "There is one more thing. Who were you on the phone with?" Jay hadn't forgotten about it.

Adam huffed and rolled his eyes, "Does it matter?"

"Well. It can."

"Your timing sucks."

"Adam..."

"Please Jay...I need reasons to be spanked night after tonight."

It took a minute for Jay to catch the intent of that sentence, and when he did, all he could do was shake his head and laugh, "Now that...is why your the real bitch."

"Problem?" Adam inquired impatiently.

Jay shrugged and pulled Adam into a deep kiss this time.

o~o


End file.
